omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Toxic Carolina
|-|Toxic Carolina= |-|Awakened Form= Character Synopsis Toxic Carolina 'is a wind unit first appearing in Gacha Restort and is set to appear in Gacha League. She is one of Great Old One, a race of beings similar in nature to The Outer Outers, who are major influencers on the cosmos. She is the ruler of the underwater city of Ry'leh and is the leader of The Deep Ones, a group of water-bound species she created from her own image. She rarely ever emerges from The Sea, in favor of not destroying humanity Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Gachaverse (Gacha Restort and Anime Fidget Spinner) '''Name: '''Toxic Carolina '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, likely Undefinitable (As a Great Old One, her age should be relative to The Outer Gods, who exist outside of time and predate the universe) '''Classification: '''Great Old One, Ruler of Ry'leh, Creator of The Deep Ones '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chaos Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the chaotic nature of reality), Madness Manipulation (The Outer Gods and Elder Gods can make beings go mad from simply gazing at their true forms. Also due to being Creators, they likely have this too, who can make those who look at their true form go insane), Outer God Physiology, Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Water, Earth, Wind, Light and Darkness), Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds), Existence Erasure (Creators can erase things from existence and such an ability is regarded a common among Creators), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Abstract Existence (Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Both of them are described as embodiments), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as nessasity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entrop and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities) *Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(The Great Old Ones are comparable to the The Creators and should be overall comparable to the likes of Succubus Lilith. Toxic Carolina should also be within the same league as entities such as Yume, who created the multiverse-sized Chibion and governs it with her power. Outer Gods possess fundamental control over aspects of reality, and Hastur is a high ranking member of Azathoth's Court) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Stated to have transcended the material universe and resides on a higher level of reality than the 3rd Dimension. Should be on par with other Creators, who view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Physically on par with Creators such as Succubus Lilith, Kitsune Mitsuki and Yume, the last of which created a realm that has infinite universes. Shouldn't be any weaker than her other fellow Outer Gods/Great Old Ones such as Unspeakable Heather or Chaotic Nyala , whom of which possess control over all reality to some degree) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Heather directly states that Gods don't need substance or sleep in order to function properly) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Heather directly states that Gods don't need substance or sleep in order to function properly) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Through her nature as a Great Old One, Carolina possess control over the fundamentals of reality and can also achieve this through control over The Corruption. Can control realms that touches every realm in Gachaverse) 'Intelligence: Very High, possibly Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Her Deep Old Ones, whom of which serve her mindlessely '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Control: '''As a God, Carolina can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark *'Creation & Destruction: Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: 'Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'''Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation: '''Gods such as Creator Luni are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality: 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future *'Corruption: 'Creator Luni was responsible for the creation of "Corruption" and to extend, The Blades of Corruption *'Void Manipulation: '"Corruption" (A power that Creator Luni created), can erase things from reality and send them beyond non-existence *'Law Manipulation: 'Gods can create their own fundamental laws, as shown with Ellie, who was going to create her own multiverse with it's own rules and laws. Also scaling off of The Admins of Xkour, who can create laws where loss results in instant death *'Existence Erasure: 'Gods like Creator Luni can erase all realities from existence. Also Creators naturally reside in the void and can remove froms, such as universes from existence *'Conceptual Manipulation: '''Even lesser Creators can create hundreds of concepts with simply raising their hands. In addition, Creator Luni created the conceptual embodiment of "Corruption" (In addition to the idea itself) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Demons Category:Rulers Category:Radiation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:The Corruption Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Regenerators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Probability Benders Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Tier 2